The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and, more particularly, to mounting systems for attaching turbomachine blades to a turbomachine rotor.
Turbomachines include compressors and turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, which support turbomachine blades. For example, the turbomachine blades may be attached to the rotor by a mounting segment, which mates with a slot in the rotor. Unfortunately, certain portions of the mounting segment may be susceptible to elevated stresses, which can cause premature wear and degradation.